Too Much Past
by Nanaamaro
Summary: Finally the sequel of 'Too Much Power! What if Val and I (Nana,the author) were in a middle of a battle? Where this OC is about to do anything to destroy what she knows? I DON'T WON WILD KRATTS! READ TOO MUCH POWER FIRST!
1. Chris?

**Nana: HI EVERYONE! Look who is back on scene!**

 **Christ: ME!**

 **Nana: Yes. This is one of my Christmas specials/sequels I'm making.**

 **These weeks I'll be doing little works and ideas and sometimes asking authors (any kind of) to help me!**

 **here I go! *Jumps to a book***

Chris POV:

I was with Christ fighting Zach and Val. We were losing and we don't had the others elements. Christ and I picked up the shadow gems and used them. We lose the battle. I saw all the darkness spreading and corrupting us. I never had felt sutch magic.

I woke up. A nightmare. I got up and raized the sun. Kate got up.

"Good morning!" she said.

"Good morning ,Kate. What do you want for breakfast?" I asked.

"Cereals ,plea-"

"Good morning everyone!" Martin said. "It's a nice day for cool day!"

"Yeah, yeah… I'm thinking on doing my-"

"Hiper special eggs with beacon? I want 2 plates!" My big bro said. I knew he love those. And all the team as well. I started making tones of it. My secret ingredient is using - made of my own magic.

"What is this wonderful smell? Es maravilhoso!" I heard Aviva from her room. Koki and JZ got up too. When they were all at the table I served the plate. We all started to ate. I got up to make some more but my head started to hurt hard.

"Daddy? What's wrong?" Kate asked me worried.

" It's just a little headache." I said trying to support it.

I started walking in my room's direction but I felt another big pain on my on my chest. I walked to the wall trying to keep me upright. My vision had become blurred and heard my friends as if they were far away. I barely could understand what they were saying.

'Chris…Mythical Garden with all…HELP ME!' a familiar voice said in my head.

Martin was near enough to caught me. I couldn't fight the pain anymore. I lost all my senses.

Martin POV.

'I'm pretty sure that it isn't a little pain since you're walking into your room.' I thought. Then I saw Chris walking into the wall wilde pressing with one arm his chest.

"Chris? Are you alright?" Jimmy asked. No answer. Something was wrong.

"Chris?" Aviva, Kate and Koki tried. He was breathing hard.

"Bro!" I walked in his direction. As I were near enough. He lost his senses and fell in my arms. His face was in pain.

"Is he going to be alright?" Kate asked.

"Sicerely... I have no idea."Koki said.

 **Nana: So... Did you thought that I would really reveal the secret behind the eggs and bacon? NEVER!**

 **Review?**


	2. Secret?

**Nana: I'm back! Well I didn't go anywhere but... You got it.**

Serval boring 30 minutes later… Chris POV

I woke up in the main table my head still hurts but not bad as before.

"Chris, are you alright?" Koki asked me.

I didn't awnser. I run into my room and locked the door.I picked up my gem. It was with na fainy glow. For some reason I was weak. I opened the door.

"Guys… We need to talk.." I said.

I opened the portal and pulled them all in. **(Nana: and they didn't ask anything!)** As we were about to arrive I notice that the portal was in a different place… instead of we make a jump and fell up right the portal was in the middle of the sky! And I don't have power to move it!

 **Christ POV:**

I was checking some books when heard a noise coming from the portal, witch one was over me, I gave a step to one of the sides and made an place to land. Then all the alternative WK arrived.

"What a surprise… I didn't heard you coming." I said with na ironic voice.

"Like if I would believe that." Chris said

"Ok, now you can tell me why we are here?" Martha asked me. "And… who are they?"

"First, I need to talk with my friend." Chris said.

 **In private…**

"What is so important to bring them to here?" he asked me.

"Well… there is two reasons… Actually… uh…"

"Do I have to read your mind?"

"Better…"

He read my mind... And:

"WHAT?! Zach and Valerie are about to kill us in the past?! Not to say about the other thing!"

"I know! And the worst part is that we have to tell them!"

"TELL US ABOUT WHAT, CHRISTINE F. KRATT?" Martha said with Martin at her side. Everyone else appeard.

"Uh-oh..." Christ and I said.

'Any plan?' I asked through mind

'One that we don't like.' She awnsered. "Remember the past line of time ,memories pass through universes and...RISE!" She lanced a spell over all. They fell asleep. "Remembering spell."

In some minutes later they all woke up. They had saw everything that they felt and saw in our last adventure.

"All that...?" Martin asked.

"Looks like so..." Ivo said.

 **Nana: you may be askin-**

 **Random person: Where is the epic battle?**

 **Nana: next chapter... Probably**

 **You: We heard that!**


	3. Author vs Valerie?

**Nana: Hi everyone. You are going to notice that this little talk at the begining of the chaps will not exist on the next chapters. The christmas help is still on and you don't need to have FF or Da acount! I just need a way to talk with you, and I'll solve that later (maybe by creating an Mail just for FF)**

 **Martin POV**

I couldn't believe in what I saw. I saw my brother dead… I saw what I saw in that nightmare… It was true and clear…

"Now that you remember we can think in where are Val and Zach. "Chris said, not even looking at us.

"I can't track them-"Christ said and then she held her head.

 **Christ POV:**

"Christ… Val… at 200/364th dimension/time… quick!" a voice said in my head… it was the author! **(Nana: Just come here! I can't protect the past you much longer!)**

"Chris, I need your sword." He landed it. I made a portal ,by cutting a part of the time line, and crossed it. I entered on it.

"Christ! Pick up the children!" the author said. There were a lot of children… Us when we were youngers. I picked up everyone and moved to the Mythical garden.

 **Chris POV:**

I was using all my energy to keep the portal open. Weak… really weak… even more weak... when Christ arrived I lost my senses. Not a surprise for me.

 **Christ POV:**

As Chris fell I went to check him. His medal… it almost hadn't any glow. I looked to young Chris… he... is sick. I check his temperature. He is freezing!

"Chris wake up…. CHRIS!" I cried to the 'big' (just to make difference between them) Chris.

Martin looked at me and saw my worry.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't wake him up!" I said

"Ok. Let's see what I have" he checked his pockets " nothing useful…"

"May I help?" the young Martin said walking along with young Chris.

"We can't wake him up." We said

"I don't have any idea…" young Martin said, checking his pockets too.

"Did you actually tried the shoe?" Chris asked. Both of Martins face palmed:

"Why I didn't thought on that?!" they said at the same time.

Martin used his shoe to wake him up…and…No results.

"Chris, may I talk with you?" I asked

 **In private**

"Did you told Martin about your powers?" I asked

"No. *cough cough*" he replied

"You are sick… tell him."

"What?"

"You need his help."

"But…*sigh*Ok..." he run into Martins' direction. The older Martin acted like he didn't knew. Young Martin hugged Chris. He was turning pale…

The 'big' Chris woke up and he was sick too. 4 people sick: both of me and both of Chris.

"Are we sick too?" the young me asked.

"Yes ,but don't tell anyone."

"Ok."

 **On the past/Nana POV (Or Author POV)**

"Valerie!" I shouted " Give the card back!"

"Never. Now I'm free!" She said back. I can't see her anymore as one of my OCs. The card freed her I need to have it back! Christ and Chris in their situation, Valerie and the card problem and the past on the future is only making everything worse. Uh... Why am I telling you this? Yes, guys. I'm talking to you! XD Review PLS! *Valerie shoots a laser* That's what happens when someone free an evil OC! Give me ideas to end this! PLS! I don't any one/OC dead! Or myself for that matter...


	4. holidays

**Happy holidays! Luck to the year that is coming!**

 **The holidays special will exist since I made it till you reject help me.**

 **Since hiatus is not on my vocabulary I can say: I'm posting as new chapters comes out but I can't do it by myself. People, help me. Any help counts. Leave reviews with helps, ideas. If you need help, any kind of help. I'll try to help much as I can.**

 **I have to thank you all by being at my side since 'Too Much Power'!**

 **Nana TO you. Nana WITH** **you. Nana FOR you.**

 **See you in next chapter! Happy year! Happy holidays!**


	5. Rejected OCs and travel to the garden

**Hi everyone!**

 **I'm sorry for updating so late but I have a good reason *Valerie shoots a ray gun* I CAN'T EVEN WARN THE PEOPLE WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?! Well. I write the things and I forget posting them. Plus, I stoped receving the mails with your reviews! I only decided to check now and I saw them. THANK YOU FOR BEING SO WONDERFUL!**

 **Author POV:**

"You are the worse OC ever ,Valerie! White Smoke!" My ex-OC appeared. He is an OC from the original 'Too Much Power'. And a villain that I could trust. I'll need all my OC's to help. Even the rejected ones.

"Yes ma'am?" He asked

"Attack." I gave his keytar (a piano in form of a guitar) . He started to play it making loud sounds. He made smoke clones of me and my respective stopped playing.

"Get the others.I'll distract him with these." He said appointing to 'me's. I made a hole on time and set to the Mythical Garden 000/000 dimension/time.

 **At the mythical garden still my POV now the history will be wrote in the present and past (really confuse!) And the talking through minds will be in ' .**

When I arrive I found the children (both of the crews) sleeping.

"Author!" Christ (the 'old' Christ) say

"Christ. Are you okay?" I ask

'No' she said "Yes." I can sense the shadow gem's progress.

'How is everyone?' I asked

'Chris is like me... But no one seems to see the corruption. We just look sick. What's up with Val?'

'She stole a present...for someone.'

'Who?'

'I can't say.'

"Oh!" Chris appeared.

"Hey Chris!"

"Hey, Nana!" He said

"Where is everyone?" Christ asked him

"They are at the ships, sleeping."

"Ok. We need to talk... About the shadow gems" I said.

"What it's it about?" both of the 2 adults in green said.

"Well...those gems..." I started to expain.


	6. Another problem?

**Previously at Too much past** :

I'll need all my OC's to help me. Even the rejected ones.

"What's up with Val?"

"She stole a present...for someone..."

"Who?"

"I can't say who."

"We need to talk...About the gems"

"What it's it about?"

"Well...those gems..."

Ooooooooooo

"are corrupting you..." I said

"How?" Christ asked

"It will turn you weak but your powers will grow. Till uncontrollable. You need to rest." I nod.

 **Christ POV**

I went to bed but I felt something calling me… my gem was a bit darker…

 ** _Aliez shortened in English, Christ:_**

 _Everything is lies_

 _Friendship dies_

 _Am I nothing?_

 _Am I crazy? (pick up her cloak and them on.)_

 _As I bask in glory_

 _As stand in the silence_

 _I'm screaming_

 _But I'm sure no-one sees the thing_

 _On the scars of a spotlight_

 _I try to hide_

 _Isn't pride that keeps these feelings burning inside? (starts flying into the middle of the sky with the shadow gem near her heart)_

 _Somewhere there is a strength that I need among these broken pieces_

 _Show me how to win without the sins I see in battle_

 _As I try to shine I hear your lies among the silence_

 _Can I truly say: these words are mine? (starts to fall)_

 _(grabs the gem, throws it to the ground. The gems explodes in the sky, transforms into smoke and surrounds her)_

 _I say crier_

 _Save the liars_

 _In this rising hell_

 _'Till the day you are going back as they say_

 _War (closes her eyes)_

 _Life is a war_

 _Eyes of war (open the eyes. Its white part is green and some smoke came from them)_

 _I see: this is how it's meant to be!_

 _This life is all I see_

 _Signals call to me_

 _I won't understand the world is in my hands_

 _This life is all I see ( goes to her room)_

 _Signals call to me (closes her eyes)_

 _I won't understand 'till the truth is in my hands ( throws the cloak to the wardrobe and opens her eyes again. They are back to normal)_

 **Martha POV**

I couldn't believe in what I saw. Was that dark magic? I hope not. Is better if I don't tell anyone. Not even her.

 **Next day... 'Lil Christ POV**

I woke up. I looked at my hair...oh no! Some part of it is black and part of my bangs are down and I can't put them up! I woke up 'lil Chris and...

"BIG CHRIS! BIG CHRIST! PRIVATE NOW!" I shouted

"I don't remember that I could shout that loud..." The big 'me' said

"Neither do I." Big CK said

 **Already in private... Nana POV (present/past. Here as I am the on writing an on the action I change everything)**

When all the OCs and CCs I called were in I appeard.

"Oh gosh... Your hair! You... Y-You can't! Not now!" I stressed as I saw their manes.

"What is happening to us?" The Christs asked

"The shadow gem is corrupting you. I can't do anything to change it!" I opened my book. Some pages were changed in red. "There has to be a balance. In this case: Val and Zach makes problems and the curse gets worse. The only thing I can do is try to hide the black stripes but soon your hands will show it up..."

"Do it. Our siblings would not like to see us like this. Let's hide." The big Christ said

"Hide? Again?" The lil' Chris said with his innocence voice. The older version of him just looked aside holding his tears. I can imagine how hard is to hide things... Keep secrets... And fear what's about to come up. Not even know what is happening with Val or Zach. Only the book can tell me.

 **At the Varmintch Jet/Val POV:**

"HOW DID YOU LOST THEM?!" I shouted " EVEN THEIR POWER VANISHED IN THE AIR?! Gosh!"

" But I found an useful thing: I know where is the shadow gems." Zac said

"Where?" I asked

"Looks like the green guys and the green girls have them... better saying: They are the shadow gems."

"Oh... The present and the past? *smiles* Prepare our robots. We are going to make an attack!" I told him. We both laughed evily "Do what you have to do. I'll meet the prisoners"

 **At the bottom of the jet...**

"Hello... Just going to tell you that your children will be attacked..." I said

"You monster! Chris and Martin will defeat you!" A voice said

"Yes! And my Christ and Martha too!" Another one said.

"Oh yeah? How will they react as they see you? Like me when my father tried to kill me? And Christ left me behind?" I said

I just leaved the place. Nana probably saw me doing this but I don't care. I have the card. I'm free!


	7. Bye kids and hi parents!

Martha POV

Night. I couldn't sleep. A decide to check on my sister.

"Where are you?" a voice asked

"Calm down. Remember: she can be hidden. Just an tyrannical OC I made." Someone that I presume it was Nana said.

"And what about Zach, Nana?" another voice said

"Don't worry, Chris. Zach is probably with her."

'Chris? Oh, god. I must get Martin!' I thought. Martin was awake. And went to see the rest of the talk. It looked like the girl and Chris were losing control.

"Chris! Christ! Calm down!" Nana shouted. Wait… that girl os my sister!?

"Agh… I hate her! I HATE YOU!" The counterparts shouted out of control. Books were flying everywhere.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Martin and I said opening the door.

Our siblings came back to normal.

"S-sister?" Christiana said. I might have interrupted something important…

"Was that… Dark magic? Why?" Martin asked.

Nana didn't open her mouth. Chris and Christ looked scared.

"We have to find Val... I think that she has our parents."

"What? And you need to use dark magic?"

"I don't have another one. The old medallions aren't working well. The new are probably done."

"Them we must hurry.

Lil' Christ POV

I woke up and saw a note on the desk

Christy,

Keep everybody there, ok? Even the adults. As I arrive you are coming home.

Nana

A few minutes later...

"There is Nana!"

"Ready to go home?" she asked

"Going to declete our memories, not?" Lil' Koki asked

"Yes. It will be like it should have."

Then a bright light came and all the lil' versions were gone.

Aviva POV

I woke up and went to the main room. Nana was there with the rest of the crew. Then Martin decided to check the time out there.

"Nana! Martha! I think I found the bad guys..."

"And I'm getting a call." Martha said

"Hello, Rats."

"It's Kratts!"

"Well we have some bad news to you. We have the both sides Kratt parents. You give us the shadow gems and we give them back." Val chalenge

"You know it's impossible." Chris said

Christ POV

I looked behind and Nana was gone.

"We have deal, Val."


	8. Sorry I may come back, but not now

Hey guys!

Nana here...

I know you don't hear from me in a looong time. And... I don't feel capable of continuing this story anymore. The idea of Val chasing me through other stories was fun but this led to a dead end. So, I'm stopping to write the TMP2. I won't delete it but take the end of TMP1 the true ending. Maybe 1 day I might come with this again. Maybe even restart it.

I'm sorry if I let you down.

Nana out

P.S. I am looking for someone to end it for me. Leave a review if you think you want to end. =)


	9. Back? I guess

Yeah, like not even a month after i said i wouldn't make more im here to say the opposite... GREAT , RIGHT? I re- read the hole TMP series all over and I thought. this book really is a dead end. buuuuut what about a reboot? I promise it won't be like teen titans (the show was good before the reboot). And i might also tell all of you where some of my ideas came from! TMP2! The Awesome Reboot! what do you think?


End file.
